A child may sit for an extended period of time. For example, a car trip across town in rush hour traffic may take over an hour. Across country on a camping trip, a child may sit in a car seat for an entire morning or afternoon. During these trips, a child may snack, have a full meal to eat, draw, play with toys, read a book, or engage in some other activity.
Besides riding in a car, a parent and child may take a bus, fly on an airplane, or catch a train in a metro transit system. With these modes of transportation too, the parent may acquire a knack for keeping his or her child interested and engaged in an activity when the child is seated.
Even at home, a child may be required to sit, in his or her mind especially, for long periods. Such a child may be enticed to stay seated at one location for a longer period of time with a set of crayons and paper, a book, dolls or toy cars.
When a parent uses a highchair tray to place on the lap of a child, neither the top structure nor the bottom structure of the highchair tray meets the needs of the parent. For example, the top structure of the highchair tray will likely have food compartments only, with little flat area on which to draw or write. These tiny food compartments may also hinder playing with LEGOS® or pushing toy cars. The bottom structure of the high chair tray is likely configured to engage a high chair and have no ergonomic form to fit the lap of a child.